Una cita antes de Navidad
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: En la víspera de Navidad la mayoría de las personas pasan las vacaciones con amigos otros con la familia o con parejas pero para Marinette y Adrien son los tres. Ellos son amigos muy queridos, ellos son una pareja cariñosa y lo más importante ellos son familia y no importa que pasa en el día, ellos no van a dejar que nada los separe o moleste su felicidad.


**Beta por:** nadie/no beta.

**Para:** _ galahadwilder _ para decir Feliz Navidad, soy tu amiga secreta!  
Espero que te guste tanto como disfruté creándolo para ti ^^ ^^

Esto es un regalo como parte del intercambio _ mlsecretsanta_.

* * *

**Imágen: **Puede ser encontrada en mis redes sociales (TCC Tumblr, DeviantArt y Facebook).

* * *

Era el 24 de Diciembre, en la mañana tarde. Marinette y Adrien estaban sentados en una cafetería cerca de la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Han sido casi seis meses desde que comenzaron a salir y desde que revelaron sus identidades. La revelación en realidad había sido accidental, se suponía que ellos no deberían de saber. Todo cambió desde Ladybug TCC Marinette Dupain-Cheng oficialmente se convirtió en el nuevo guardián. Las reglas decían que si ellos sabían las identidades del uno y otro por sus propios bienes, ellos deberían de dejar de ser los héroes que todos aman. Incluso cuando ambos sabían esta regla, cambió después que se revelaron.

Marinette sabía que ella no podría confiar esos miraculous a ninguno de sus amigos porque Hawk Moth ya sabía sobre ellos y no podría ponerlos de vuelta en ese tipo de peligro. Además, está el hecho que incluso cuando ellos sabían la verdad sobre la persona detrás de la máscara, no mucho ha cambiado. Ellos seguían creando excusas y actuaban como si no supieran nada, así como también intentando de pelear las akumas y por supuesto, ganar. Hawk Moth y Mayura siempre los mantenían al borde y con muy poco tiempo para descansar. Considerando todo esto y más, Adrien ayudó Marinette a decidir que el curso de acción correcto en ese caso es sólo de seguir siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir. No había en realidad nada tiempo para obtener nuevos héroes para que sean Ladybug y Chat Noir, o bueno para convertirse en los nuevos portadores de los miraculous de la Mariquita y el Gato Negro.

Cuando la revelación pasó no tan después que el Maestro Fu perdió sus memorias y Ladybug se convirtió en el nuevo guardián, en ese preciso momento hubo un montón de pánico por parte de ambos. Después de unos segundos ambos adolescentes tenían sus propias reacciones, entre algo de risa y 'no puedo creer que no lo noté antes' a 'no puedo creer que Alya siempre tuvo razón' y reacciones como algo de llanto y más. De allí tuvieron una conversación entre ellos, explicando algunos malentendidos, más risa y algo de la tensión entre ellos también se liberó por sí sola. En conclusión, después que ellos en realidad descubrieran y confesaran algunos sentimientos en ambos lados, ellos decidieron darse una oportunidad. Fue Adrien en realidad el que hizo la pregunta y la sugerencia. Ellos además confesaron que estaban por 'superar' pero no completamente ya que parecía que se estaban enamorando otra vez de la misma persona sin que ellos supieran.

Ahora, seis meses después, - en la víspera de Navidad - ellos están tratando de tener una no interrumpida cita. Marinette y Adrien están usando sus ropas de invierno, sentados dentro de la cafetería disfrutando algo de chocolate caliente. Sus Kwamis estaban con ellos, escondidos para el resto pero ellos.

\- Así que, Mari, - dijo Adrien - después de aquí se supone que ¿vamos a ir a conseguir los regalos de Alya y Nino?

Marinette hizo una cara de insegura, -Mmmm… supongo, pero pensé que tú ¿ya tienes el disco de vinilo que Nino tanto quiere?

\- Yeah, lo tengo, - respondió mientras alcanzaba la bolsa que tenía y lo sacaba. -Sólo que pensé que quizás ¿querías encontrarles algo más? - pasándoselo a ella.

\- Este es el mismo que tenías en tu casa, el que él que usó para DJ en la fiesta, ¿verdad? - Marinette preguntó mientras admiraba el disco, ella nunca entendió la acción de DJ pero estaba feliz que su amigo lo hacía y disfrutaba tanto.

\- Es el mismo, - Adrien respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, porque en realidad no quiero ir de compras hoy. Quiero decir, vamos Adrien _es_ la víspera de Navidad - Con eso ella regreso el disco a Adrien para que lo pudiera poner a parte.

Se rió un poco, - verdad, - Adrien sonrió.

\- Phew, me asustaste por un toque, Gatito, - Marinette regreso la sonrisa.

\- Ahhh, pobre Bugaboo, - él dijo con alegría en su tono.

Marinette giró sus ojos pero a la vez estaba fallando de esconder su sonrisa divertida. - Está bien, entonces no necesitamos preocuparnos por ello. Le obtuve a Alya el super microfono que ella ha soñado y hablado tanto de desearlo, - dijo Marinette.

\- Ella definitivamente va a amarlo, Tú eres definitivamente una gran amiga Marinette, - Adrien dijo con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz por ello? - Marinette preguntó curiosa sabiendo que Adrien quizás tenía algo 'gracioso' en mente, bueno algo que era posiblemente gracioso para él como un juego de palabras o similar.

\- Jeh, nada especial… sólo una amiga - él dijo y se rió un poco.

\- Oh my… - Marinette dijo - eras _tú_ -tal como aprendí gracias a Plagg,- - ella miró a Plagg muy rápido.

\- En cualquier momento, chica, - Plagg dijo desde una de las bolsas junto a ellos quién estaba comiendo un pedazo de queso.

\- que me decía a _mí_, - Marinette continuó, - "sólo una amiga" - ella dijo mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos.

\- Lo sé, - Adrien dijo una vez que dejó de reír - pero igual me hace reír, - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿De qué? - dijo Plagg otra vez, - ¿Qué tan tonto puedes ser?  
\- ¡Plagg! - dijo Tikki desde las bolsas de Marinette, quién estaba comiendo una galleta.  
\- ¡Hey! - dijo Adrien a la vez que Tikki habló.

Marinette sólo se rió un poco.

Después de un segundo o más Adrien también se rió de sí mismo otra vez. Ellos necesitaban eso, ellos necesitan toda la diversión y los buenos momentos que pudieran tener. Ellos en realidad no tenían mucho tiempo libre incluso en esta época del año. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que gracias a las vacaciones de invierno debería de haber menos estrés o problemas y menos akumas pero era muy de lo opuesto, tristemente, para los héroes.

Tristemente, no tomó mucho más para lo que han estado evitando que pasara hasta ahora durante el día estaba pasando. Una Akuma estaba una vez más a la puerta de su escuela. Así es como la revelación accidental pasó en primer lugar. Desde que Hawk Moth aprendió que casi todos los héroes anteriores del ahora inexistente equipo, eran de allí exactamente; eso ha sido el objetivo. Una vez que él aprendió esa información, incluso aunque eso signifique poner a Adrien en peligro, Gabriel ha insistido que el colegio era el objetivo para akumas, tenía que ser ahí o cerca que los héroes de manera civil están. Incluso Chloe es de allí, aunque todos en París aprendieron que ella encontró el miraculous de la Abeja, no quiere decir que no lo encontró en la escuela.

Los heroes esta vez, después de escuchar los gritos y destrucción causados por la akuma, decidieron 'esconderse' en los baños respectivos. Ellos hicieron como siempre, incluso con el conocimiento que ellos obtuvieron todos estos meses atrás, los superhéroes estaban actuando como compañeros y nada más. Incluso aunque Adrien y Marinette estaban saliendo, era como un acuerdo silencioso que pasó hace mucho tiempo entre los dos. Sin real acuerdo verbal, ellos sincronizan sus respuestas y mantuvieron diciendo a cualquiera quien se las arreglaba a preguntar sobre ello, ellos son tan sólo amigos y compañeros como si nada hubiera cambiado. Asi es como todo parecía para cualquiera que esté fuera del conocimiento en común que es técnicamente todo París. Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban más sincronizados que nunca, ellos han estado derrotando los akumas incluso más rápido que antes. Era como si el conocimiento de las identidades sólo los ayudó a crecer como héroes más que algo más.

Una vez que la batalla terminó y todo regresó a la normalidad, ellos salieron de sus lugares de 'escondite'. Ellos decidieron que quizás era hora de ir a la casa de Marinette. Ellos habían planeado ir a la cafetería y de ahí tener un día relajante y disfrutar la compañía de cada uno. Ellos también querían asegurarse de tener los regalos de sus amigos para el intercambio de regalos que sería al día siguiente en la tarde noche. De ahí partirían ya que Adrien había sido prometido por Gabriel tener la cena navideña juntos y Marinette iba a tener la suya con su familia también.

Los Dupain-Chengs habían invitado a los Agrestes como familia (básicamente sólo Gabriel ya que Adrien se suponía que estaría ya presente) sin embargo Gabriel negó la invitación, pero dijo gracias de todas maneras, Gabriel había insistido que él sería el que le dé a su hijo la cena navideña y tradiciones que los Dupain-Chengs mencionaron durante la invitación.

Así es como Marinette y Adrien estaban de vuelta en la panadería unas horas antes que la gran celebración comenzará. Ellos no querían estar aparte, pero sabían que pronto o después el 'Gorilla' iba a recoger Adrien de allí. Marinette y Adrien decidieron que aunque ellos no iban a pasar la navidad juntos, ellos iban a disfrutar tanto como pudieran. Incluso cuando un akuma ha interrumpido una vez más otra cita. Ellos pasaron su tiempo juntos como si fueran sólo una familia feliz. Tom y Sabine estaban allí con los chicos también, así como ellos jugaban videojuegos y hacían actividades navideñas que podrían ser realizadas antes que sea hora de la cena y Adrien tenga que irse.

\- Oh, lo siento, - dijo Adrien en el medio de otra ronda de Mecha IV una vez que su celular sonó con una notificación de mensaje de texto, que decidió ignorar, sabía lo suficientemente bien que debería de ser el Gorilla esperando para llevarlo a casa.

\- Oh no, ¿Ahora? - preguntó Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa caída, incluso cuando ella sabía que ya estaba cerca la hora que su guardaespalda tenga que ir por él.

\- Tristemente, sí, pero hey bugaboo, no estes triste… - la abrazó con un solo brazo, ya que estaban sentados uno a lado del otro, y así como ellos, los padres de Marinette estaban también sentado junto al otro.

\- Mmm… - dijo Marinette con una gran sonrisa caída y muy exagerada expresión de tristeza que Adrien conocía muy bien como un pequeño truco para conformar o en este caso como un 'no quiero que te vayas, no aún'

\- Te veré mañana en la tarde, ya sabes, - dijo Adrien tratando de borrar el sentimiento. A él tampoco le gustaba el sentimiento.

Es ahí cuando sonó el timbre, y Sabine se paró a abrir la puerta. Después de una muy pequeña pausa, Sabine llamó a todos abajo diciendo que abría cambio de planes. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Tom, quién también bajó las escaleras para dejar a los chicos solos por un momento, pero estaba en la parte de atrás de la panadería que en la puerta. Una vez Adrien y Marinette bajaron las escaleras de la mano, ellos estaban bien sorprendidos de ver quien estaba en la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, - saludó Gabriel Agreste quien estaba parado al frente de la puerta de la panadería.

\- ¿Padre? - Preguntó Adrien bien sorprendido de ver a su padre afuera. - ¿Qu-? - dijo confundido con el hecho.

-Adrien - dijo Gabriel después de un momento.

Cuando Sabine abrió la puerta nunca pensó que lo vería fuera de su mansión, menos a la puerta de su casa. Estar sorprendido era de esperarse. Es por eso antes que Gabriel pudiera decir algo, ella se voltio hacia adentro y llamó a todos los demás a la puerta. Gabriel sabía de esperar algún tipo de reacción pero nunca pensó que Sabine adivinara sus intenciones tan rápido. Cuando Tom apareció unos segundos después ya que estaba sólo en el cuarto de a lado, se las arregló para acordar en silencio con Sabine cuando la mención de cambio de planes fue hecha. Ellos esperaron a los chicos antes de abrir la puerta por completo y dejar Gabriel que entre con el Gorilla que lo ha estado manejando junto a Nathalie.

\- Es tu padre… - susurró Marinette a Adrien muy sorprendida o más que el mismo Adrien estaba en ese momento. Ella además apretó la mano de Adrien un poco y él hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

\- Adrien, - Gabriel repitió otra vez.  
\- Hey, pongamos confortable, vamos Gabriel, vamos adentro, - dijo Tom después de un rato antes que se ponga extraño entre los Agreste - bueno más extraño que ahora.

\- Claro… - dijo Gabriel después de un momento y entró.

\- Padre, - dijo Adrien con una sonrisa entendiendo sus intenciones del porqué estaba aquí personalmente.

\- Tengo esto, - dijo Nathalie dándole a Sabine un grupo de regalos para que los pueda poner debajo del árbol de navidad.

\- Verdad, - dijo Gabriel y después le indicó al Gorilla que ayude a Nathalie a mover los regalos adentro.

\- Sabes, no debiste, pero gracias, - dijo Sabine mientras ella también agarraba los regalos y se aseguraba que todo esté bajo el árbol en orden.

\- Gracias padre, - dijo Adrien con una sonrisa gigante sin dejar la mano de Marinette.

\- He… - Gabriel suspiró - he seguido pensando en lo que dijeron los Dupain-Chengs cuando nos invitaron… - eso hizo Adrien sonreír aún más. Eso había sido una conversación que él no se suponía que debía escuchar pero lo hizo y no podía negar que algunas bonitas tradiciones son mejores con la familia completa o algunos amigos muy cercanos.

\- Oh - fue la única respuesta que dijo contentamente.

Y así, los Agreste tuvieron una muy bonita víspera de Navidad, con los Dupain-Chengs. Marinette y Adrien no podrían estar más felices. Gabriel quien inicialmente negó pasar las celebraciones con alguien más, cambió de parecer después de conocer la familia de la chica que había robado el corazón de su hijo, y quien sabe, quizás habían ablandado un poquitito su frío corazón. La familia ha estado alegre incluso después que negó la invitación diciendo que las actividades que proponían eran estrictamente sólo para miembros de la familia y nadie más.

Lo que Adrien escuchó que no debía fue el hecho que los Dupain-Chengs habían explicado que familia no siempre significa sangre, pero cercanía. Ese hecho, después de todos los meses que Gabriel ha conocido a la familia fue lo que lo tomó desprevenido. Él es Hawk Moth y él sabía que lo hace por su familia, pero en este momento, no estaba seguro. Por que quien sabe, quizás un día en un muy muy lejano futuro, está siempre feliz familia - incluso cuando hay akumas atacandolos o tales cosas pasan bien cerca - sería suya también.

El Fin  
:D :D

* * *

**Nota:** Esto se escribió antes que los episodios de Chat Blanc o Blanche y Félix estrenaran pero después de la final de la 3ra temporada. sEn el orden de estreno./s


End file.
